


Trapped

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2010 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Possession, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 6 at the 2010 summerpornathon: villains. Merlin is possessed by the disembodied Cornelius Sigan and trapped in his own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Merlin is trapped.

Sigan has built an elaborate prison for him, spells looping around his mind, holding him in place, impotent, but seeing and feeling everything. It’s intricate, beautiful, shining strands of magic. It makes Merlin want to weep (except his tear ducts are no longer his own).

“Will there be anything else, sire?” says Sigan in Merlin’s voice.

“No, that’ll be all,” says Arthur. “Thank you.”

“Just doing my job, sire,” says Sigan. Merlin feels his lips bend into a smile. Arthur smiles back.

It breaks Merlin’s heart that he hasn’t noticed. He’d thought it was strange at first, that Merlin was being so polite and quiet, but now he just seems to have accepted it.

Sigan steps forward, rests a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and says, “I could stay for a while longer, sire.”

“Yes,” Arthur says quickly. “Yes, stay.”

And Merlin knows what’s coming next. It has happened every night for the last three days. _Please_ , he thinks desperately. _Not again,_.

Sigan doesn’t respond. He slides a knee over Arthur’s lap, straddles him, says simply, “As my lord commands.”

Merlin feels Arthur’s hands gripping his hips gently, fondly, and he wants to cry out _stop, it isn’t me_. He sees a brief flicker of fear in Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur swallows, smiles. Says, “On the bed, Merlin.”

Sigan lies back, lets Arthur hold him down and kiss him until he grows bored, then flips them over, sits atop Arthur and presses his hips down, makes him groan.

“You like it when I do that,” purrs Sigan.

 _Please don’t_ , Merlin begs him.

Sigan doesn’t listen. He slides Arthur’s clothes off, slow and gentle, soothing, runs his hands over Arthur’s skin, caresses him, wraps a hand around Arthur’s cock and strokes it gently. Arthur lies still, lets it all happen. This isn’t like him. Yesterday he’d laughed and rolled Sigan over, tried to take the lead. He hadn’t seemed afraid.

Sigan slicks up Merlin’s fingers, slides them up between Arthur’s legs, and he’s hot inside, tight. Merlin wants it. That’s the worst part. He wants to be inside Arthur, to fuck him, to make him scream. _Not like this_ , he begs. _Please_.

And Sigan must have groan bored of him nagging in the background, for he tightens Merlin’s prison, gags him, cuts him off, silent and straining. He spreads Arthur’s legs, then pauses, letting Merlin take a good, long look.

 _You like this_. His voice echoes around Merlin’s head. His real voice. _Don’t pretend you don’t want this._

He pushes inside, slides Merlin’s cock into Arthur, and Arthur throws his head back and moans, rolls his hips up to take it. It’s so good, it’s always so good and Merlin can’t move, can’t do anything but let it happen, let Sigan start to move, slow, measured, teasing them both.

Arthur would usually be egging Sigan on by now, telling him to go _faster, harder_ , but instead he bites his lip and takes it, hips bucking up with every thrust, crying out when Sigan hits his prostate.

Merlin wants to turn his head away. He doesn’t want to see this, to see Arthur like this, but he has to watch, Sigan makes him watch.

 _It feels good, doesn’t it? It feels so good, Merlin. Your body feels so good._ He lifts Arthur’s hips up higher, fucks into him harder, deeper, faster, and Arthur yells. Merlin is silent. He can be nothing but silent.

Arthur is quiet when he comes, thrusting up into the air, gasping. Merlin can feel the warm glow of Sigan’s satisfaction spreading through him. He wants to recoil from it.

Then his body comes, shaking and groaning, and he can do nothing but feel it, take it, and he knows it’s wrong but it’s so good, so very good.

Sigan doesn’t pull out, just leans down and smiles at Arthur. “Alright?” he says.

Arthur turns his face away. Nods.

“You’re very quiet, sire,” says Sigan. “Is something wrong?”

“You’re not him,” Arthur says through gritted teeth. “You’re not Merlin.”

Relief floods through what little of Merlin there is left. He wants to shout, to say _I’m still here, please help me_ , but his body is not his own.

“Don’t be ridiculous, sire,” says Sigan. He sounds calm, but Merlin can feel his anger, bubbling hot inside his head. “Of course I am.”

But doesn’t hear Arthur’s response, because Sigan lashes out, tightens his prison still further, cuts him off from all his senses, leaves him alone in the dark with nothing but his screams.  



End file.
